Digital content may be provided to users via user devices (e.g., set-top boxes, smart phones, tablets, portable and desktop computers, etc.). Users may record digital content, such as live broadcasted content associated with broadcast channels, such that the digital content may be accessed at a later time or viewed repeatedly. Recorded content can be stored on a user device, such as a set-top box. Alternatively, recorded content can be stored remotely on a cloud storage server. While storage space on a user device may be limited, storing content remotely on the cloud storage server may be expensive. Further, accessing content from the cloud storage server may consume greater network resources than when content is accessed directly from a local storage of the user device.